Presently, there is no apparatus used to identify manned vehicles, such as tanks, from simulated tanks in the form of heated tank silouette targets used in gunnery practice. The tank crews have depended on being oriented in the direction of the heated silouette targets during live firing practice. However, if one of the gunnery practice tanks strays off the established firing fan, that tank will show a heated target very similar to the heated silouette tank targets. Manned tanks have bben fired on under these circumstances.
An apparatus is needed to identify the manned tanks for safety reasons while operating in or near the live firing range.